O, The Joys of the Internet!
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: What happens when Kyo and Co. discover fanfiction? Read to find out!


**CatB: This story has two chapters before this one, but I couldn't find them. As soon as I do, they will be posted. Sorry about that! Oh, and, along with all my other stories, this one is being reposted because I had to delete them all from here. **

**Well, here's yet another chapter! And this one has Momiji (is that how you spell it?) and Haru. It also has a bit more swearing than the rest, just to warn a few. Well, that's why it's rated T. Enjoy the weirdness of it all!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a good enough drawer or rich enough or whatever enough to own Furuba. I don't own it, okay?**

Ever since Kyo had read that story about him and Kureno, Shigure had been avoiding fanfiction. This meant that he had much more free time, which he used to write more stories, making his publisher _very _happy.

Yuki and Kyo were glad that there were no more loud gatherings, for this meant they could do their homework in peace. In addition, this also meant they didn't have to worry about Tohru reading such perverted writing.

One day, however, Kyo snuck onto the Internet, looking for fanfictions. Uo had dared him to find the weirdest couple he could. Unfortunately, he didn't notice when Shigure came up behind him and started reading over his shoulder. Kyo was reading a Momiji/Tohru romance. As soon as Shigure realized this, he had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. He didn't succeed too well, and Kyo wheeled around, spotted him, and almost fell over in shock.

"Shigure! What are you doing here?!" Kyo blushed, hoping he hadn't read the story.

"I never knew you were such a naughty little boy, Kyo," Shigure said, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up! I'm not!" shouted Kyo. "Look, if you must know, that damn Yankee, Uo, dared me to find the weirdest couple on fanfiction and tell her all about it!"

"I'm sure she did," said Shigure. He patted Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo, if you're having problems, you know, in school or anything, you just tell me about it."

"What?! It's not like that, you moron! I already told you, I'm looking at this for a dare!"

"Oh, is it girl troubles?" Shigure looked delighted. "Because, you know, Kyo, I'm a great help with that sort of thing."

"I'll bet you are, you pervert," muttered Kyo.

"Oh, I am," said Shigure.

"Okay, that's enough! We're not talking about this any more!" said Kyo angrily.

"Kyo, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem-"

"I don't have a problem! Shut up!"

"What's the problem?" asked Yuki, entering the room.

"It's none of your business, you damn rat!" said Kyo.

"I'm afraid…" Shigure was obviously enjoying himself. "I'm afraid our sweet little Kyo is addicted to fanfiction."

"Sweet? Little?" asked Yuki. "Are you sure we're talking about that stupid cat?"

"I'm not addicted to fanfiction! It was a dare, and-Hey! Keep talking, rat, and I'll pound your face in!"

"Oh, dear, how perfectly frightening." Yuki was calm.

"Oh, you'll be scared as soon as I came flying at you, sissy!" said Kyo.

"Kyo!" A shocked Tohru had just come into the room.

"Ah, Miss Honda," said Yuki. "Don't listen to him, he's all talk."

"You won't be saying that when I kick your ass, dammit!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh?" said Yuki, smirking.

"Okay, that's it, rat boy, you've gone too far!"

Kyo launched himself towards Yuki, but Yuki was too fast for him and sidestepped the blow. Kyo landed on the floor hard, quite humiliated.

"That should teach you not to deal with me," said Yuki.

"Why you-!" Kyo didn't get any further, for his anger rendered him incoherent.

Yuki turned to Shigure.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Look at what he was reading, Yuki! It really is quite scandalous," said Shigure happily. "He was obviously having problems, and turned to fanfiction as a cry for help."

"Um, if you say so, Shigure," said Yuki, scanning the story. Suddenly, he made a funny choking noise.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" asked Tohru, hurrying over to see what he had read.

He wouldn't let her read it. "Nothing, Miss Honda, just a romance between you and Momiji with way too many details."

"Oh," said Tohru faintly.

As if on cue, Momiji himself walked into the room, followed by Haru.

"Hey guys!" said Momiji excitedly.

"Oh no," groaned Kyo. "What's the annoying little rabbit doing here?"

"Whatcha reading?" asked Momiji. Without waiting for an answer, he bounded towards the computer screen.

"Momiji, it's really not polite to read something without asking," said Haru, catching Momiji's arm.

"Aww, Haru," whined Momiji. "I wanna read it!"

"In your dreams," snarled Kyo.

"Waaah! Kyo's being mean!"

"Kyo!" said Tohru reproachfully.

"Oh, come on. Do you really want that damn rabbit reading that story?"

"Momiji," said Yuki. "Believe me, you don't want to know what we were reading."

"Oh, okay," said Momiji sadly.

Shigure took the mouse.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Kyo.

"Looking for a more appropriate thing to read," he said wickedly.

"Oh, great. I don't even want to know what that means," said Kyo.

"Neither do I," agreed Yuki.

"Aha!" said Shigure. "Here's a good one. It's a Kyo/Kisa romance. Aww, how sweet!"

Kyo glared at him. "That's sick, you perverted mutt, and you know it."

"There's not that much off an age difference between the two of you," Haru pointed out.

"You're not supposed to take his side!" said Kyo.

Haru grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kyo."

"Shut up!"

"Kyo and Kisa, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

"Or else…what?"

"Or else I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh, really? Have a go, then."

Let's just say that Kyo's plan didn't work too well. Haru was fine, and Kyo was embarrassed once again.

"Kyo, you've destroyed enough of my house today," said Shigure.

Kyo stormed over to the computer, and began frantically searching for something on the web site.

"Ha!" He found a Haru/Yuki, and began to read it out loud, getting revenge on both Haru _and _Yuki at the same time. When he was finished, the two guys in question both looked revolted, as did Momiji and Tohru. Actually, Kyo himself did as well. The only one who didn't, of course, was Shigure.

"Quite detailed, wasn't it?" he said, applauding.

Haru and Yuki glared at him. Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"I really hate that damn Yankee," said Kyo. "She was the one who dared me to go on here, she started off this whole damn conversation!"

"It's your own fault for accepting the dare," said Yuki.

"Hey! Don't try to blame this on me!"

"He's right, though," said Haru.

Kyo tried to punch him, but missed and hit Momiji instead.

"Waaah! Kyo hit me!"

"Oh no!" said Tohru worriedly.

"He'll be okay," said Shigure, waving a hand dismissively. "Just look at my house!"

"Get over it," said Yuki and Kyo.

"Well, I'll just be…going," said Haru, inching towards the door.

"You get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Kyo shouted at him.

"Okay, fine. Let's take this outside," said Haru.

"Is that a challenge, ox boy?!"

Unfortunately for Kyo, Haru went black. Poor Kyo. He came back with so many bruises, it wasn't hard to tell who had won the fight.

…And that was another afternoon at the Shigure Sohma's house...

**CatB: So…what did ya think? Wasn't that random? It was fun to write though, so I hope you enjoyed it. There might be more, depending on what people want. Does anyone have any ideas about who should be put in next? Akito, maybe? Or perhaps Ritsu? Or Kureno? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
